Red Sara
General Information Name: Sara-Ivonne "Red" Cafferen (Technically: Storm) Ambition: Have fun. Drink lots. Retire rich. Plan: none. Position Within House: Bastard, self-legitimised (against any known family wishes). Cousin of the only other member of the Cafferens: Lord Symon of Fawnton, who is currently unmarried with no children and a pair of dead parents. Family and Friends that are basically Family. Father: * Jamus Cafferen, Heir to Fawnton before death (deceased) Mother: * N/A. Some forgotten camp follower of Stone Dornish decent. (deceased / meh) Siblings: * None known to exist. Other Family: * Lord Symon Cafferen - Cousin through Red's father's younger brother. An only child. Current ruler of Fawnton. Unmarried. Both parents died to the pox. (17) * Lord Daveth Cafferen - Late Uncle and ruler of Fawnton. A weak-willed man with a shrew-like look and similar actions. (deceased) * Lady Myranda Tudbury - Spouse to Lord Daveth. Died in the same outbreak of disease as her husband. (deceased) Friends that are basically Family: (Several other persons she was once part of the same military regiment with before they all struck out on their own to find fame and fortune; while not important to any current happenings, each of these people are Sara's closest friends and she'll talk on and on about their achievements and wrong-doings when given the chance.) * Dane "Regal" Storm - Handsome, Charming, despicable. A character with no sense of honour. Previous lover of Sara; now just best friend. Claims to be a bastard of the Durrandons of Storm's End; definitely a lie as apparent by his 100% Rhoynar looks. (28) * "Yellow" Armon - Still out there fighting, somewhere. His beard is so manly he keeps a small hatchet in it. Short and mean, he taught Sara all she knows about having a dirty mouth. (43) * Bellira "Buckets" Horpe - Married out of her noble house and prestige to live with Armon after he saved her life in a story that one should never ask about 'less they are very bored and have a few days to kill. She's beautiful; and notoriously clumsy. (32) * Gorden "Limes" Errol - King of puns, but not very good at them. Wields an over-sized hammer, too big to have any sort of actual balance. Somehow isn't dead yet. (35) * Jon Greene - This man was the father she never had - the man who taught her to fight, to learn, to live. (deceased, one year ago to the Queen's headsman.) * Sian "Maiden" Rivers - Young, trouble-making septa and daughter of an unknown lord. She was thrown out of her commune and renounced as a practitioner - but retains her devotion to the faith and refuses to give up her profession, even without patronage of the greater church. (19) Traits and Attributes Appearance and History Green eyed and red haired. Tall and fit; rarely seen out of her armour, and even less in 'fancy' clothes. She's not breath-takingly pretty; and even less so when covered in dust and sweat - like normally. Neither is she, when out of the presence of those she wishes to impress, gracious or self-restraining, preferring instead to to what she wants how she wants without the slightest amount of approval from anyone else. While the colours of her family, which she illegitimately legitimized herself into, are bright green and white, she prefers to dress in dark browns, blacks, and crimson. Gear (that matters) An old war-stallion; Stan. He'll bite your whole lower arm when you offer him an apple. He was stolen from a traveling lord about a decade ago by Red herself; it's a long story. One set of light plate armour. Not crustacean-clothes like 'knights' wear, just solid leathers, and well-fit pieces of steel. Two swords. One with a single-sided blade, one with two edges. Both hand-and-half and length suitable for one-handed use. A short spear made completely from light steel. Red's primary weapon, which she uses more often like a metal quarterstaff then a pokey-stick. Bio "Look, I don't want to talk much about it. Sure, I'm a stable individual with dreams of drinking my nights away and filling the sunlit hours in-between with violent bouts of sword-swinging and spear-shafting directed at the closest trainee, target dummy, or bandit in sight. Back then; well, it was worse. My father I never saw; Greene said he was a jerk, Yellow also said he was a jerk, as did basically anyone who ever met the man; they'd always be like: 'Cafferen? Like that jerk Jamus?'. Anyhow, he died before I was born - or just after - something like that, I can't remember." Red gulped down a swig of her labeless bottle, cringing at the taste before hunching over the table again to continue. "Mother was a camp who-'follower'. She ran away fast too, not into the grave like my father, just away to never be seen again. This was 'the moment I didn't need 'er' as quoted by Yellow. I think he had a thing for her before my father snagged the prize, but that doesn't matter. Anyhow, with both paternal parents completely gone by about four years old, I somehow ended up being adopted by my father's men-in-arms. This group of rowdy fellows were called the 'Rainbow brigade' by basically every other division in the army - which belonged to Storm's End and seemed to never be off call for more than a few months at a time. Reasoning was something that started with Greene, who was the man who 'officially unofficially' adopted me, and turn out not being a jerk like my real father presumably was; his last name led to the all-of-a-sudden event of everyone in the unit being named after a colour of the wheel due to one reason or another. I got red, from my hair and the simple fact that it wasn't taken. I was killing by eight or so, not that anyone knew my birthday so we all have to guess. This wasn't real fighting - just sticking a stake through the necks of those that fell into the spike-filled trenches and were still wiggling. By twelve I was battle-field cleanup duty. By 15 I had my mail on and my sword drawn." She coughed, heavily and with no attempt of covering her mouth; rudely. "I was on the front lines for a long time; lost a lot of friends, and made a few too. Fell in love twice and broke it both times - the living of the two men is still my closest companion; when we see each-other. I won a very minor tourney once too. I've wasted a lot of years - and the death of Greene in the previous one has shown me that. These days I wander and sell my sword; you'll be hard-pressed to find a better arm for a more reasonable price; you pay and name and I'll kill - but, don't expect the job to be a quiet one. I work only in public. Now we've got the petty 'who are you?s' out of the way; who is the mark, and, where's the dragons I'll need to get it done?"